Missing Scene from Johnny Apocalypse
by Carol
Summary: a little something I thought was missing


Missing Scene from Johnny Apocalypse 

Missing Scene from Johnny Apocalypse   
By Carol M.   
Spoilers: Johnny Apocalypse   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: Don't own em, just play with em   
Author's note: Just a little something I thought was missing :)   
  
Darien sat in the sterile, white room, dribbling his basketball. He   
looked at the cryopod, the place where Adam could now call home.   
Darien patted the huge box loudly, hoping that maybe somehow Adam   
would know he was here. "So man, lets see, what else has been happening? Oh   
yeah, the Lakers won the basketball championship. Me and Hobbesy had a bet   
going and I whipped Starsky's ass. He was really pissed," Darien said with a   
laugh.   
"You know Adam, maybe you'll be out of here by this time next year and   
we can watch the big game together," said Darien.   
Reality and doubt crept into the back of Darien's mind. Adam probably   
wouldn't be out of this frozen coffin for years.   
Darien heard footsteps coming down the hall. He saw Claire strolling   
towards the room, wearing her trademark blue labcoat. When she entered the   
room, Darien tossed the basketball at her. She caught it and passed it back   
to him.   
"So this is how you spend you're Saturdays, Keep?" asked Darien.   
"I just thought I would check on Adam. What are you doing here?" she   
asked gently, even though she knew the answer.   
Darien looked at the cryopod and bit his lower lip, which he always   
did when he was upset. "Well, I promised Adam I would visit him, so here I   
am," said Darien.   
Claire smiled sympathetically at him. She pulled up a chair and sat   
next to him. "You know, Darein, it was a really great thing you did for him.   
I mean, if it wasn't for you, Adam would be buried three miles under the   
earth right now," said Claire as she touched Darien's shoulder gently.   
Darien nodded. "Yeah, well, now he's buried in a big block of ice.   
Somehow I'm doubting that's much better," said Darien as he looked down at   
his feet.   
Claire reached under Darien's chin and pulled it up so he was looking   
at her. "We will find a solution, Darien, I promise," she said with a   
reassuring smile.   
Darien stood up. "I just don't understand how people can be so evil,   
you know. I mean this poor kid, what the hell did he ever do to anybody,"   
Darien said angrily as he put both of his hands on the cryopod and leaned   
towards it.   
Claire stood up and walked up next to him. "It was horrible, what   
they did to him. But at least he had someone looking out for him his last   
few days. He really took to you, Darien. You have to take comfort in that.   
I know Adam did," she said gently.   
Darien nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled. He looked at her   
and a small smile appeared on his face. "Hey Keep....thanks," he said with   
sincerity.   
He put his arms out and the two hugged for a few moments. When they   
parted, Claire reached for Darien's wrist. "How you doing?" she asked as she   
looked at the tattoo.   
"Probably don't need a shot until tomorrow," said Darien. "Hey   
Claire, do you think I could get one of those bracelets Adam had? That   
thing was kind of cool."   
Claire smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll see what I can do."   
Darien looked at the cryopod. "Well Adam, I'm gonna head out. I'll   
see ya next Saturday, pal," he said as he patted the box.   
Claire looked at all the monitors of the cryopod and appeared   
satisfied. "I'm going too. Everything looks fine here," she said.   
The two slowly walked out of the room. Darien dribbled the basketball   
as they walked.   
"You know, Claire, I gotta tell you, Alex really sucks at giving   
shots," said Darien. "I felt like I was Drew Barrymore getting stabbed in   
Scream or something."   
Claire sighed heavily. "Well, she forced me to give her a shot,   
otherwise I would've come along and given it to you," she said.   
"Hey Keep, you know I think you can take her. Have a bitch fight.   
I'm betting you can kick her little five star rating ass," said Darien with a   
smile as he and Claire got onto the elevator.   
The sound of Claire laughing filled the elevator and silent halls.   
  
That's all folks!  



End file.
